osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 9: Stop Tricking Me You Trickster!
Bone: So, Bandy...what do you want to do? Bandy: Um, trick or treat like old times? Bone: Well, that would be a good idea. Bandy: Yeah! Atenna: I want to make a joke about “he got a girlfriend” or “she got a boyfriend” so bad, but I don’t want to involve romance in this show. Bandy: Antenna...we are just friends... Bone: Best friends. Bandy: Yeah, just best friends forever. Antenna: Well, I said that I didn’t want to involve romance... Bandy: Whatever... Elimination Youtube: So, Laid Backies. One of you only got a vote. Just 1 vote this episode. And that person is... Pole: Gulp Youtube: Plastic Cup. Plastic Cup: Sigh I knew I shouldn’t have been so bland. Goes to the portal. Pole: Aw, I feel bad for her. Horn: Me too. Obelisk: I hope she rejoins. Challenge Youtube: Go search for candy and trick some people. The team that do the worst of it is up for elimination. Gift: But it’s not Halloween. Youtube: But it will soon. Gift: Whatever. Facebook: Can I say go? Youtube: Yes. Facebook: Go! Rock: Guys. Let’s go to the town. Pipe: We are going too. Pole: No, wait. There’s a lot of candy over here. Horn: Yeah. A lot of them. Refrigerator: Hm. Let’s go over here. Red: In the cave? Refrigerator: Yeah, why not? Red: Because I don’t think there is candy there or people. Refrigerator: Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go to town. It’s better over there. Red: Good thinking! Rock: Hey Bandy. Bandy: What? Rock: Remember when we trick or treat on town. We always buy the scariest masks to scare people. Bandy: Yeah. Ha ha ha. Those faces when they see us. They though we were killers or something like that. Rock: Yeah, memories. Bone: Oh, here’s a house. Skin: We can see... Bone: Hm... Gold Bar: Knocks on the door. Green Ball: Hello? Bone: Trick or treat. Green Ball: Aren’t you too old for this. Bone: Yes. But I need to do this for a challenge. Green Ball: Whatever you say. Gives candies Machete: Um, thanks madam. Green Ball: No problem. Bandy: Wait, how did you know she was a girl? Machete: Reasons... Plastic: Wow, we have lots of candies. Refrigerator: Now we need to trick people! Plastic: Yeah! Obelisk: Hey Youtube. Youtube: What? Obelisk: We have finished the challenge. Pole: It’s true. Youtube: Well, you’re actually right. The Laid Backs are safe. Obelisk: Yay! Hours later Bandy: We recolectes many candies and tricked lots of people. Coal: I think we are ready. Toile Paper: Come on, over here. The Refrigerators and Baseball Crew gives information about what they did and that they finished the challenge Youtube: I guess there’s one thing to say. The team who is up for elimination is... Pentagon: It must be The Refrigerators, I mean, they came here last an- Youtube: Baseball Crew. You are up for elimination. Toilet Paper: They were going to lose, huh? Empanada: Next time. Don’t presume. Baseball Crew Bandy Bone Basebat Ball Antenna Empanada WFOR Pi Gold Bar Metal Ball Coal Machete Skin Torch Gift Pentagon Toilet Paper Brick Rock Stinger Rock: Torch, you haven’t talked yet. Torch: Sorry. But I helped, right? Gift: Yeah, a lot. Toilet Paper: She’s right. Don’t worry, you will have your time to shine. Metal Ball: I hope I get mine too. Toilet Paper: You will get yours too. Category:Blog posts